Even More Help  A Little Help, Pt 2
by Aurora0628
Summary: Bruce is jealous, Kal tries to help  or does he? .  Sorry about the summary, it's been a long time...


A/N: I'm back!

Even More Help

Despite the truth that the years, not to mention the battles they fought together in between them, have solidified a once hesitant relationship that they once shared…he felt very awkward at the moment as he mentally scratched his head in wonder of the present situation, as his stubborn cowlick fluttered slightly at a gentle tug of the night breeze.

"So…" he began as he thought brooding atop skyscrapers was not his thing. "What exactly are we meeting here for?"

_One…two…three…_

If he had a watch slapped on his wrist he would be impatiently checking the time by now.

"Batman…"

His friend shifted slightly from his precarious position on the ledge that he always thought risky, for someone who did not have the gift of flight.

"Insurance," the gravelly voice replied.

Okay…his friend's answer was even more confounding. "_Insurance_?"

The thick black cape made a swooshing sound as his friend turned to face him. "Remember the…_person_ she has been seeing?"

_She_…meaning Diana, _person_…meaning the unluckiest guy in the planet as of the moment. "Yes, the businessman. He-"

"He is a tax evader."

A chuckle he was able to fight off. But a grin on his handsome face was intent on appearing.

"What?" Batman asked at his amusement.

"That's the best you can come up with?" He crossed his arms covering the S on his chest. "Are you sure he's not an alien intent on wreaking havoc…or a mad genius bent on world domination, or the other way around?"

Batman seemed to pretend to be considering his rhetoric. "No."

He shook his head in disbelief. "Come on…" He had to really put a rein on his mirth. "To quote Wally…you have to move on, this is unhealthy. And as far as I can remember," he continued, "It was your decision to call it quits."

"I never said that."

"You never said anything."

"She was the one who walked away."

"And…you did nothing."

"This coming from a man who needed pointers in winning a lady."

"At least…I _won_ the lady," he answered smugly, enjoying the few times he was able to do so against the man before him. "Look, Bruce…give her some space. If she chooses to…date this tax evader, then that's her decision. As…_friends_, all we can do is wish the best for her."

"Not if I can help it," Batman muttered under his breath.

He suddenly became suspicious. "What did you do?"

He noticed a satisfied smirk on what was visible of Batman's face.

"I informed the IRS."

"You did not! You're in big…" His voice trailed off when his very sensitive hearing picked up the sound of an object slicing at super speed through the atmosphere. "You dig yourself out from this…" he whispered before stepping out into the shadows.

Before his friend could follow suit, he heard her boots connecting with the stone floor of the rooftop. Using his x-ray vision, he took a peek at what was to transpire, all the while containing the urge to mediate. Anyway, he convinced himself, some sort of reprimand was long overdue.

"I want to believe you had nothing to do with it…" He could see Diana trying her best to remain composed. "But knowing you…"

"If you're referring to the tax evader-"

"David…his name is David."

He could almost hear the _whatever_. "We cannot be associated…"

He could not believe Bruce was momentarily taken off guard when Diana placed her hands on her hips and maintained an intimidating stance. At least, he knew she wanted to seem intimidating. But to Bruce, the fact that her posture only served to accentuate her curves, it did the opposite. He wanted to laugh aloud at the image of Batman checking himself.

"As a member of the league, you cannot be seen with _questionable_ individuals."

_Good point, Bruce!_

"Questionable?" A regal brow rose. "Who are you to talk?"

He had to squint at the remembrance of one of Bruce's old flings.

"My _past_ relationship with Selina was never made public."

He could hear the emphasis on past. He dearly wished she heard it too.

"So you admit to having a relationship with her?"

"That is not the point."

"Oh, I forgot…I am the one at fault here…" She tapped the heel of her boot impatiently. "Let's see…I can't see a movie star, to much exposure. I can't date a politician, conflict of interest. Journalists are out of the question as well as aliens. Doctors…too busy. How about lawyers?"

Bruce was speechless. Maybe partly due to the fact that he really had nothing to say, or partly due to the truth that her cheeks were flushed with contained annoyance, her eyes were a deeper blue with emotion and that her chest was heaving with each point that she made.

_Oh, Bruce_! If he could, he wanted to slap his friend silly when he made the mistake of checking Bruce's vitals.

"Or maybe, I should take a vow of celibacy so this whole…brouhaha about who to date or not to date will finally be settled."

"I don't want that…I mean, just be…careful of who you are seen with."

He could a faint outline of a smirk on her face, signifying that Bruce's abrupt reply was not lost on her.

"If I did not know any better, I'd say you are just jealous."

To that, Bruce did not answer. Maybe because he was cautious not to bury himself deeper. And by the way Diana's lips were turned upward slightly in a humble, yet triumphant smile, he knew she knew the reason behind it.

"Anyway, Bruce, what's the worst he can do…tamper my tax returns?" He noticed her tone changing as well. Then she prepared to leave. "If I'm violating any rule as a member of the league…feel free to write me a memo…until then, have a nice evening. You too, Kal."

_Busted!_ He emerged from the shadows just after she took flight. "Way to go, Bruce. Good job standing up for your kind."

"I was…distracted."

"Yes you were, big time." He tapped his friend's shoulder. "A word of advice…next time, try to land at least five punches. For tonight, you were totally KO'd."

"She hates me."

"No…she hated you before," he remarked as he prepared to depart. "Now, she just pities you."

"Funny."

"I thought I will have to clean you off from the floor after she's done with you. But she took it easy."

"Maybe, she's considering."

"That…or she just…pities your not-so-subtle attempts at getting her attention." His red cape swayed as he floated. "Next time you call me for insurance, please inform me of the facts beforehand. I can't risk another argument with Lois."

"Lois?"

"She and Diana are friends now. So, whatever you do, or do not do, kind of affects me also."

"Who would have thought?"

He looked at the wide, night sky. "Yeah. That means, Diana getting back with you may not be too far fetched after all."

"I have already planned my next move."

"Going to have the poor guy arrested?"

"No." Bruce grinned. "Flowers."

He heaved a sigh of relief, seeing some light in the horizon, _finally_. "Good luck to that. She likes them long stemmed."

"I know."

He smiled. "And don't forget the chocolates. The dark ones."

FIN, for now…


End file.
